


My Song for You

by castiel52



Series: And We Lived Happily Ever After [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, MPREG hints, Romance, Sam is a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel52/pseuds/castiel52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Castiel have been together for almost five years now, have been living together for about four years now and they have been the best of friends for almost twenty years now and Sam's ready to take their relationship to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Song for You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random Sassy because I was suddenly inspired. By what, I actually can't remember even though it just hit me a few moments ago. Huh. Anyway, this isn't edited so I'm sorry for the grammatical errors and such. Also, I love reviews and they sustain me. ;D
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Love y'all! *blows a kiss to you guys*

Sam and Castiel have been together for almost five years now, have been living together for about four years now and they have been the best of friends for, well, just about since Sam turned four and the Novaks moved beside their house, so that just made it twenty years now, including their time as boyfriend-boyfriend. He was now a lawyer on his early days while Castiel was a novelist—teen fiction writer.

As he sat in his office, thinking about finally moving their relationship to the next level and marry him, watch his tummy grow big with their child, and maybe have a kid or two. He's now twenty-six—Castiel twenty-five since he was younger than Sam by a few months—and he wanted (wants) to propose to the man he loved (loves) the most. But he doesn't know how, exactly. He had a few ideas in mind but didn't know which one to use; so he called his big brother.

"Yeah?" His brother said the moment he answered.

"Dean, I need your help." He replied and sat up straight.

After Sam and Dean have discussed the topic (which took about an hour), Sam hung up with a smile on his face. Now he had to start writing.

**0===0**

It has been two weeks since Sam called Dean for help about proposing to Castiel and he still couldn't finish the song. It always sounded wrong in his ear and he'd have to scratch the paper and start again. Right now, as he and the younger man lay naked in bed, still panting from their earlier activities with Castiel snuggled in his arms; the words he wanted to say came crashing through his mind. Castel  **is**  his everything and has always been his dream; and he was going to say just that when he proposes. The ring was already with Dean because he knew Castiel would find it if he hid it anywhere in their apartment.

Castiel's lips under his jaw caught his attention and snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked down to see wide blue eyes staring at him in confusion. "What are you thinking of?" Castiel asked in a quiet voice.

Sam smiled and kissed his forehead and squeezed him closer to his body. "Not much. Just, how much I love you and how glad I am that you're here with me." He said in a quiet just as soft as Castiel's.

The younger man smiled and leaned up to kiss his boyfriend chastely. Sam wasn't afraid to say that he chased Castiel's lips. The younger man bit his lower lip, seducing his boyfriend as Sam stared at those pink plump lips, waiting for his own to have a dance of passion.

Sam moved his body to cover Castiel's smaller form with a hungry look in his eyes, making the young man chuckle softly and wrap his arms around his neck. "Do you ever get tired?" He asked teasingly because that would be their fourth round for the night and Sam was from a very tiring meeting when he came home.

"If it's you, no." He said and nipped at Castiel's neck then whispered to his ear in a husky voice, "Besides, you know how much I like being bare and releasing inside you. Your cycle starts in two days and we'll have to use condoms for the three days that follow that." Castiel moaned softly and just let Sam take control; he was enjoying it anyway.

Two more rounds after that and then they were both asleep.

**0===0**

After a week of planning and fixing everything that was needed, Sam was finally ready to propose to the man he loved (loves) the most.

"Where are we going, Sam?" Castiel asked with a smile in his voice. They took Castiel's truck because it was more efficient to use than Sam's Prius.

"Just trust me." He said as he glanced with a smile at his boyfriend.

About thirty minutes later, they stopped somewhere by a cliff. The stars were shining brightly in the sky and the moon was almost full. They have an amazing view of the ocean and the lighthouse was seen from there. Castiel was ecstatic as he got out. He breathed out a soft 'wow' with a smile as he looked around. It was a beautiful sight despite its simplicity.

While Castiel looked around and watched the waves gently kiss the rocks below them, Sam smiled to himself and felt for the box in his pocket that was coated in blue velvet then started taking out the things they packed for the night picnic to start setting up.

When they were done eating, they were lying on the blanket as they watched the stars above them, naming different constellations they saw. Castiel has his head on Sam's broad chest, an arm wrapped loosely around Sam while the other rested by his head. Sam on the other hand has an arm wrapped tightly around Castiel's smaller form while the other rested on Castiel's forearm on his waist. Sam looked down at Castiel's smiling face and decided that it was the right time to propose.

"Cas." Sam whispered and got a soft hum in response. "There's something I wanna show you." Castiel looked up at Sam and tilted his head to one side then sat up. Sam sat up as well then stood up and pulled Castiel up with him. He leaned down to give him a soft, chaste kiss then pulled him by the hand towards the back of the truck. He lifted the younger man and sat him down there then moved to the backseat of the truck to get his guitar. He sat beside his boyfriend after he retrieved the guitar and patted his guitar once with pursed lips. He looked at Castiel who now has a questioning look and said, "Before anything else, you know I'm not much of a singer or a writer so you'd have to bear with me." Castiel smiled softly but his eyes remained curious. Sam took a deep breath and started to play.

" **It's five AM I'm still awake, thinking of you; of your eyes, of your smile, everything that you do.** " He kept his eyes on the younger man as he started to sing. Castiel smiled softly because of the words he was hearing but otherwise remained silent. " **Even in my sleep it's still your face I see, your touch that I feel, your voice that I hear.** " Castiel raised an eyebrow at that while Sam simply winked as a response. " **You can tell me I've been going crazy; with all these thoughts of you. But I don't care, I don't care as long as it's you.** " Castiel's eyes softened at the admission and let himself smile fully. " **You've been my everything. You've been my dream; to live with you, have a child with you, grow old with you. You're everything.** " Sam finished the song and smiled nervously. Castiel opened his mouth to speak but was cut short when Sam raised a hand, asking him to be patient.

Sam put the guitar behind them on the truck and got off. When Castiel was about to jump off as well, he kept him there by holding him by the waist. Castiel tilted his head to one side in a confused manner as his brows furrowed softly. Sam kissed that small from away and gave him a reassuring smile.

Sam cleared his throat and said, "I know that was a suckish song and I know I wasn't too good when I sang it. But the point is, I told you how I feel for you and what you are to me." He took a deep breath and licked his dry lips as Castiel stared at him. "You're everything to me, and I'd love to see you walk down the aisle and be married to me; carry my name as your own, watch you grow big, knowing you have our child in you and have a kid or two in time." Sam pulled the box out of his pocket and got down on one knee then opened the box to reveal a simple silver wring with angel wings engraved at the center. Castiel's eyes widened when realization hit him. He has been dreaming of this moment to happen and now that it was actually happening, he couldn't believe it really was happening; then Sam started to speak once more. "To summarize all my blabbering, Castiel Novak, will you marry me?" his voice was nervous when he finally asked the question. He wouldn't be afraid to ask over and over again if the younger man rejected his proposal. Then, Castiel leapt off from the truck and tackled Sam to the ground and enthusiastically said yes.

It was one of the best days that has ever happened in the two men's lives.


End file.
